


one more day

by mitsukyu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: Home feels more like home with Seungyoon there





	one more day

**Author's Note:**

> hi! at long last the stars aligned and I was able to write something for today’s songkang 100 minutes again! 
> 
> The prompt: Please be with me just one more day

"Are you going back to Busan?" Mino asks. 

"Hm," Seungyoon says, a half-yes. Mino gives a curt half-nod in response and tries to think of something to say. I'll miss you. Maybe I could come visit you soon. Do you think your mom would let me stay? Maybe you can come back. Next month. Next week? 

They video call every day but it's not the same.

He's always enjoyed chatting with Seungyoon while he draws, but over the past week he's become head over heels addicted to having Seungyoon right there with him, leaning over his shoulder to look at his drawings, sitting next to him - close, so close their hands brush when they move. And every time one of them reaches out to interlace their fingers Mino can feel the warmth spread all the way up his arm. 

He can make better art, he thinks, when drawing becomes a two-handed thing; one hand to hold the pencil and the other to hold Seungyoon. 

Before Mino can decide whether to say all or any or none of these things, Seungyoon speaks to the ceiling in the semi-darkness. 

"Let me stay just one more day," he asks. His voice is light. Sort of. It bobs up and down like a balloon. 

There's a balloon in Mino's chest and suddenly it's close to bursting. 

He smiles. "Yes," he says and that doesn't feel like enough so he smiles and smiles until his cheeks hurt and says, "Yeah," his voice bobbing up and up like another balloon and there are so many balloons now it's hard to force sound through his throat. "Yeah, sure. If you want." 

They're close, stretched out side by side on Mino's bed. Close enough that if Mino would turn his head the tip of his nose would brush Seungyoon's cheek. He turns his head. The skin of Seungyoon's cheek is soft and warm, small hairs ticklish. It's almost impossible not to kiss Seungyoon. Almost, almost. He wants to turn his whole body and wrap his arms around Seungyoon, let the giddy laughter that's bubbling up in his chest spill out and kiss him again and again and again. 

Seungyoon looks surprised, eyes widened and lips parted and "What do you want to do tomorrow then?" Mino asks instead. 

"I dunno," Seungyoon says, looking at Mino from the corner of his eyes and then addresses the ceiling again. "Do you have any more sights to show me?" 

"Not really. We could—," They could go for ice cream or dinner or drinks. He could show Seungyoon the school he used to go to, the little ramen shop he most likes to eat at, his favorite club or the club that was his favorite once. They could buy cans of beer at the convenience store on the corner and sit on the swings of the old playground at midnight. His head spinning in the dark and maybe maybe maybe he could kiss Seungyoon there. 

They could stay at home and watch movies all day, eat bags of chips and take-out, marathon a drama or play stupid games, shoulders pressed together and he could turn his head to the softness of Seungyoon's cheek and maybe maybe maybe he could kiss him then. 

It doesn't really matter, as long as Seungyoon is there. 

"I could," he starts again. Shrugs. "Show you everything or nothing, I guess," he finishes lamely.

Seungyoon laughs, his body shakes with it. "That's a big decision to make," he says. "All of Seoul?" he teases. "It's a big place we'll have to start early." 

"All of," Mino says. Me. "The cool places," he says. 

"I'd like that," Seungyoon says and his smile is so gentle it twists Mino's heart with how much he loves him and he wonders if maybe Seungyoon can hear the words he doesn't say. 

 

It's hot the next day, getting hotter every day. They walk down to the convenience store to get popsicles before breakfast, because that's what being an adult is all about. It has Seungyoon near giddy with excitement. Mino's skin burns in the too bright sun and his heart burns in his chest. There's twenty-four hours left and too much he still wants to do. 

It's too hot to squeeze into bed together, Seungyoon decides. The air conditioning in Mino's apartment is entirely fictional and they're both uncomfortably sticky. They sit on the floor against pillows propped up against the wall. Mino sets his laptop down between them and they watch anime and eat popsicles and breakfast. Twenty-three hours to go. 

Seungyoon nudges him with his foot. "Is there something you have to do today?" he asks between bites, mouth full of bread. 

"No," Mino says. "Why? Just keep you entertained, of course," he adds with a lopsided grin. 

Seungyoon laughs, swallows his mouthful before beaming at him. "I feel very entertained," he says. His bare foot nudges Mino's bare leg again. "Now stop looking at your watch." 

"Maybe I just have time sensitive plans for us," Mino says, a beat too late, a bit too flustered. 

"Okay," Seungyoon says. He doesn't look away from the screen but he rests his head against Mino's shoulder for just a moment. 

They watch three episodes of a drama Seungyoon loves and Mino hasn't seen, which is a _travesty_ that must be remedied immediately. Seoul continues to be Seoul outside and Seungyoon spends more time watching Mino's reactions than the drama itself. 

Afterwards, they eat lunch at the little ramen place Mino loves the most and Mino spends more time being anxious that Seungyoon enjoys his food than enjoying his food. 

"It's delicious!" Seungyoon assures him, grin wide and eyes dancing. Mino is comfortably full and he looks around the shop and he looks at Seungyoon and for a moment he can forget this will end and he feels the most content he can ever remember feeling. Home feels more like home when Seungyoon is there.

 

Seventeen hours to go.

They go shopping. They each buy too many clothes. 

"You can't buy the same thing as me," Mino protests, when Seungyoon picks out the same shirt he’s holding. 

"Why not? It's pretty," Seungyoon says. "And anyway, we'll match!" 

"That's a lousy way to express individuality." 

"Couple clothing," Seungyoon says happily and the only way Mino can stop himself from stammering is to say nothing at all. They buy the shirts. 

 

Thirteen hours to go and they're lying on the floor of Mino's apartment in their matching shirts, eating popsicles and arguing about where best to place the fan for maximum coolness. 

"So if you angle it like this-" Seungyoon rolls over on his stomach and fidgets with the fan and Mino watches the curve of his back, sketches out the shape of it with his finger on the floor. 

"Yeah that works," he admits as the fan stirs the air above him. 

"Told you so," Seungyoon says smugly, licking his fingers where he let his popsicle melt. Mino reaches over to swat at him. 

"Hey," he says after a while. 

"Hm?" Seungyoon asks. 

"Do we really need to sleep tonight?" 

Seungyoon lies back down next to him. "We probably should. I guess. Maybe? I don't know. Did you have other plans?" 

"We could go out and dance all night,” Mino says. 

"That does sound like more fun,” Seungyoon admits, Mino can hear the smile in his voice. 

"Your last night in Seoul, you're probably obligated to enjoy it to the fullest." 

"Okay," Seungyoon says. "Lets dance all night." He laces their fingers together, sticky with heat and syrup. Mino holds tight. Takes a deep breath. 

"Are you really going to Busan tomorrow?" he asks the ceiling. The fan is whirring and the balloon in his chest is too big. 

"Hm?" Seungyoon asks, turning to him. "What was that?"

Nothing, Mino almost says. He turns and Seungyoon smiles at him questioningly. 

"Don't go to Busan tomorrow,” he says.

Seungyoon squeezes his hand. "Well," he says. Slowly. Finally. "Well. I guess, I guess if we're going to dance all night, I'll have to sleep tomorrow." 

"Yeah," Mino agrees. 

Seungyoon bites on his lip. He catches Mino looking and smiles crookedly. "I'm going to have to go back sometime, though," he says, voice light-and-not. 

"Yeah," Mino says. "Of course." He squeezes his hand again and smiles a crooked smile back. "Just stay one more day."


End file.
